Don't tell me everything is over!
by Nathie-chan
Summary: After that Saki Guiichi was escort Hayama Takumi at the Hayama's brother tomb, their school life go ahead. But Takumi want to broke up with Guii because he don't think that he's strong enough to go throught. Don't hesitate to let me know how you find my fanfic and to tell me if you want me to continue it!


This is my english version of my fanfic in french. Sorry for my poor english, this is not my primary language.

The rumors was alreday spreading Saki has tought. Despite the many first year students who entered this school this year, Saki finally decided to put bak on Hamya for go throught all of this and saved thier relationship between them. But the aspects begins to take a way that Saki didn't ecxpect in any way.

How he could even predict such a thing? Such a thing… The first year student came from a noble family known about these rumors, but a little bit to fast. The moment was really short for that humble couple of Saki and Hayama. All of sudden, everything began to be a nightmare… Those first year students didn't stop to turn aroung Hayama. Sometimes Saki arrived to go help him to take out Hayama from the claws of these louts. When he came nearer, the louts finished to srpead out without saying any words. But sometimes all of this wasn't the case. Hayama should face up by himself. Even if Saki cured him twice about his phobia… All of this was really difficult for him.

It was a routine for them. It make about three months that carry on that way. Three months that Hayama tried to stand up facing that jealousy of the children of a noble family. He wanted to stay strong to hold up Saki. But it was too much… He cannot take that anymore… He lost his strenght… All those comments about him… All of this… He cannot take it anymore… Even if Saki defended him and told to anyone that he loved him… Nothing wanted to change…

''Misu-san…

- Uh?'' answered his interlocutor.

''Do you really think Guii deserve someone better than me? » his voice shives.

''You won't begin with that again, would you?'' said Misu in a rought way.

''Ya… You're right…''

So the conversation stoped here. The silence invaded the room. Misu turned the page of his book. Hayama always was on his bed with an empty look and his mind with full of questions… All the comments from the others didn't stop to resonate on his head.

''Oyasumi…''

And Hayama laid down under his bedcovers. But nothing, nothing, nothing… He cannot even close his eyes… He lost all notion of time and he can't even determine when Misu decided to turn off the light and go to bed.

The night past. It past without that Hayama realize it. He couldn't close his eyes during that time, so he decided to not assist to his classes today. In the fact, it wasn't the only reason. It was about those comments of the first year students too.

Akaine found it out that his friend Hayama was absent. Saki worried about it too, but decided to go to ask to his roomate; Misu. Those two wasn't close at all, but that Misu would know why Hayama's not here.

''Misu-san!''

Misu turn back when he heard his name.

''Saki-san. Let me guess. It's about Hayama-kun, right? Otherwise, you won't talk to me.

-Good. I can skip that part then.

-Hayama-san is in his room.''

And then, Misu just go on with what he did before Saki talked to him.

Akaine steered himself throught the Hayama's room. He wondered what's going on with him. Is he sick? Too much wear out? He didn't know. But he finally was in front of his door. He knocked, no answer. He di dit another time. Nothing. He announced himself and opened the door. It wasn't lock at all.

''Hayama-kun…''

Hayama just turn arount on his bed and saw Akaine was there.

''Akaine-san…

- What's happened?

- …Nothing… I just wanted to rest myself a little…''

His voice strives again. We can perfectly see that was something wrong. Akaine watched something else of his friend for a while.

''A-Akaine-san… Uhh… Do you think that Gii deserve someone better than me?

-So it's all about that…

-About that…?

-That you decided to not come to your classes.

-Not at all… It only was a simple question that it come in my mind…''

Akaine stared Hayama.

''You already know that Guii loves you, do you? You're the only one who really counts for him. And i twill never change even with what the others say about you.

-Yes…''

And then, someone knock at the door.

''Takumi! It's me, Guii… I come in!''

Then he opened the door and the first thing he saw was Akaine. His friend smile to him and move foward. He friendly cheer him up and whipered him;

''I let you two alone.''

Akaine get out of this room and closed the door beside him. Saki moved foward Hayama's bed.

''Takumi-kun…

-Guii…

-What happened? Why you didn't come in classes?

-This is… nothing… It's just-

-I heard your conversation with Akaine-san… Right before I came in…''

Saki interrupted Hayama. Before Hayama can say something, Saki go ahead.

''Like Akaine-sans said, don't listen to them! I don't want someone else than you!

-I know…''

But Hayama fleed Saki's look. How to say him? How to announced him? All his thoughts tumbled out on his mind. He cannot think correctly and reason himself. He got only one thought.

''Look at me, Takumi-kun…''

But Hayama didn't listen to him.

''Hey! Takumi!''

Saki take Hayama by his arm et force him to look at him.

''Gui…

-Yes?

-And what if we take a break?

-What? What do you mean?!

-I mean… I just can't take it anymore… I…

-Oh… Takumi-

-Let me finish! Gui… I was really happy when you asked me to hold you up and that we assert ourself with all of this. But… I… I knew it would be difficult… But… I… i… didn't know that it would be that much difficult… It's just… devastating me…''

And them, the silence…

''Takumi…''

Saki moves ahead to kiss him and cheer him, but hayama flees.

''Please… go away…

-Takumi…

-Sorry! But I'm really tired… I need to rest myself so… Please… Go away…

-Hey! Takumi!

-Don't! I really need to rest…

-I still can say what I think about it!

-Another… time… please…

-Takumi…''

Then Hayama decided to lay down to his bed and go to sleep right away. He ignored Saki completly. Anything Saki tried to do, nothing… He cannot figure out what happened with Takumi. He cannot figured out what happened now. He cannot understand why hayama said all of this. Hayama is strong, Saki knew that. But does Hayama has reached his limits? Saki didn't know. So much things with no answer. His heart and his mind was so upset now. But now, he can't do anything. Only let the things go on. Yeah… Why not?

He raise himself. Stare again Hayama for sometimes. He know that everything is going to change now. Yeah, everything is going to change in the next few days. But for now, he could not do anything at all… he move on a little, stopped himself and take the time to look at hima gain. Hayama didn't move at all. Then Saki leaved that room. He go throught his own room for the rest of the diner's time.

''What does he mean… Is it everything over…?''

He started to violently hit his desk. Some tears sink toward his eyes… He… he… cannot understand… the Hayama's words….


End file.
